


【网管萝】无题

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [12]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【网管萝】无题

萝莉醒来时眼前一片漆黑。  
不是天没亮也不是眼睛出了问题，他发现自己的眼睛被人用布给蒙住了。  
黑暗让他的全身感官都有些迟钝，过了一会儿他才发现不只是眼睛，自己的双手被绳索系着捆在头顶，双腿被折在胸前绑着，连嘴里也被塞了什么东西。  
反应过来状况的萝莉有些慌乱，然而身体却软绵绵使不上力来，根本无法挣扎。  
这个姿势让他感觉很不对劲，暖和的房间也让他无法判断自己衣服是否还在身上。  
正当萝莉正烦躁不安时，突然有温热的东西覆上了他的穴口。  
这让他吃了一惊，下意识绷紧了身子。这时有手摸上了他的大腿，向两边扳开试图让他的下体更直接暴露在空气中。  
萝莉只能无力地发出“唔唔”的拒绝，这声音却刺激了头埋在他身下正舔弄他小穴的人，更是加深了动作。舌头打着转在后穴周围游走，舌尖时不时顶进穴口。  
被固定成这样放荡的姿势，加上后穴温热湿润来回触碰，萝莉的欲火也被慢慢点燃了，他不自觉扭了扭腰，腿也张得更开了些。  
埋在他下身的人察觉到萝莉的回应，将目标转向了他的性器，把玩舔舐起他的睾囊来。  
不能视物，萝莉却不由自主随着那个人的动作在脑子里清晰勾勒出自己是如何被弄的模样来。这使他自觉羞耻不已，然而心中却像是有火在烧一般，更加情难自已，分身也渗出了精水来。  
这时那人起身拥住了萝莉，他耳边沾染上情欲而有些沙哑的少年音响起：“队长——”  
那个人将挺立的欲望慢慢插进了萝莉的后穴，也拿走了塞在他口中的布。  
萝莉只来得及呻吟出来，而那个人仍在他耳边不依不饶地问着：“队长，说你只属于我。”  
他抽插的动作越来越粗鲁，将萝莉顶地身体向床头移去，他又将萝莉捞回来，下身却没有丝毫放轻，将肉穴撞得更开，更完全接受阴茎的存在。  
“呜……啊啊——”  
“队长，队长，队长，队长……”  
萝莉被操地打哆嗦，身体完全被欲望控制，大脑早已一片空白，根本顾及不上他的话。  
“不过没关系，我会让现在你只能想着我一个人的。”  
“嗯……啊……啊不要了——轻点，轻点——”  
大力的操干让后穴的淫液溅了出来，慢慢湿了床单。  
床不停晃动着，两个人陷入了更深的情欲之中。


End file.
